Alternate Universe (Destiel Fanfiction)
by Surei Keosopeakkutora
Summary: Castiel Novak, who is half-blood from DEMON and ANGEL, purposely lost his brother, Gabriel Novak, for the crime he committed in the heaven and dimensional world. Dean Winchester was a, once, married guy, had a daughter and separated from his brother, Sam Winchester, before the fire accident, when also his mom died.


23 years earlier

CASTIEL

"Gabriel, where are we going? Tell me!"

I asked it like a thousand times. My older brother still couldn't answer it. Not because of how he ignored the question. It's because we both didn't know where we were either.

All I could see was some kind of a forest, a dark forest swirling around us at nightfall. We're in the car, driving fast enough, away from New York city. It's been an hour now and I didn't hear anything he said except his tough breathing. He was scared... of something. So was I.

We were running, actually. From... something or someone.

I glanced back at him, when he shot his vision to the car's clock. And I looked at it too. It's 11:50 pm.

"We're running out of time." He said with his shaking voice.

All of sudden, he immediately turned the wheel to the left, along a small road, through the forest. When he stopped the car because I knew that we couldn't escape anymore, we both got out. He grabbed my arm and we ran as possibly as we could. Then I heard a voice from my back.

"I found both of you."

Imagine if you were running or reading about a main character, running through the dark forest and heard some creepy voices. I wouldn't stop either.

But I knew that we won't make it.

"In here." Gabriel pulled me to hide inside the bushes.

"Come on out, Gabriel. You wouldn't want to disappoint your little brother from your HUGE mistakes to Us." The voice didn't sound that creepy at all. It sounded like stern, serious, and demanding. Though, it's deep, very deep voice but in a whispering way.

I didn't quite understand on how he, well it's a male voice, mentioned about "huge mistakes" that my brother made to them. Or I just didn't know anything about it.

"Fine! If you still do not show up and admit yourself to us, then you'll know the consequences. You will show yourself at midnight or the curse will transfer to someone you love. Tick Tock, Gabriel."

The voice was still around us even though, we were hiding. I saw my brother's concerned face. He looked like he was thinking with that decision. He then looked at me when I already knew what he's going to say.

"No... No... I won't leave you." I cut off him before he even asked.

"Castiel!" He shouted, quietly but serious and worried. His palms touched my face. "This isn't a joke. I've made so many mistakes. Not that time when I stole those human's purse. This time, they're coming for me. And I can't escape anymore but I also need to protect you."

"But what will happen to you?" I immediately asked him when he finished the phrase "need to protect me".

"I don't know too. But I have to face it. You... You stay here and DO NOT COME OUT!"

"But I don't want-"

"Stop arguing, Castiel Novak." He cut me off. Yeah, We were the definition of the word, argument, while we're living together in the human world for almost 200 years.

"No I won't-"

He quickly raised his hand and I couldn't talk anymore. Then, he snapped his finger and the next thing I knew was that I couldn't even move. HE USED MAGIC ON ME?

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me quietly before he rushed outside from the bush. "I'm right here." I could hear his voice, shouted to grab their attention.

I chanted a spell. "Met-Lo-Ge" And suddenly I was free and moved my body again. I knew that I couldn't go out yet or he will banish me to some place else. He's my big brother. His power was far stronger than me. So I was just going to take a look and ready to save him.

"So... you came to admit your mistakes." It's still a male's voice but this time, it sounded different as it was the other male's voice. As I glanced at them, I saw three huge and tall men, standing in the air, above my brother, looking down at him as their prisoner. They were holding something which I believed it was their mystical objects. The one on the left, held a book. The middle held a staff. The one on the right, held a scroll. They're all wearing in black cloak. Something told me that they represented as... Guardians! They were sent here. To capture any prisoner who broke the law of the universe.

"Gabriel Novak, 200 years ago, you and your brother, Castiel Novak, escaped from the sight of heaven. Though your brother didn't do anything wrong, you, on the other hand, committed a whole planetary genocide." With that, I gasped so loud. I never thought my brother could have done something like that. "Your punishment will notice forever, and will not be forgiven. Now... Are you satisfied with our judgement?"

There was a short silence before he could speak again and knelt down. "Yes, I am satisfied with your judgement."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out and ran to him to stop his stupid decision. "No, you can't. Please, Gabriel!"

"Cas?" He turned to face me.

"Gabriel, 5 minutes left." that man in the middle told him from behind.

He looked me in the eye, motioning his face, making sure that I need to back away and stay where I was. "My guardian, I have a suggestion." He spoke, still keeping his eyes on me.

"State your suggestion." the man in the middle, replied from behind him.

Now, he turned his back at me and knelt down again but this time, he brought out something from his leather pocket. It's a piece of paper that I was wondering what it's written about. He held the paper above his head, showing respect. The paper immediately flew out of his palm to that man's hand. He opened the paper, and read it quietly. After a short moment, he spoke "Very well. I accept your suggestion."

I was really wondering what's inside that paper. But then I knew, that my brother was walking towards me. He came closer as he hugged me and whispered in my ears. "You're my last hope. You have to save me."

I was misunderstood. Minutes ago, he accepted his punishment but now, he told me that I have to save him?

"Because I didn't do it." He said as he could read my mind.

"What?"

"Someone framed me. And I didn't know who. But I believed it's my enemy. He or she will not stop until I get punished and you die. Cas, you have to be careful. The suggestion I had with the guardians is a protection for you... and your beloved."

"Dean."

"1 minute left." the guardian warned.

"But it may cost a price." My brother still hugging me tight and whispered closely to my ears.

With curiosity. "What price?"

"Both of your and Dean's memory. I'm sorry, Cas." He couldn't bear with it. I always knew that everything came with a price.

Without saying anything, I looked at him one last time before a bright light shone into my eyes, swallowed everything from my vision... and then darkness.


End file.
